Question: Three numbers, $a_1\,$, $a_2\,$, $a_3\,$, are drawn randomly and without replacement from the set $\{1, 2, 3, \dots, 1000\}\,$. Three other numbers, $b_1\,$, $b_2\,$, $b_3\,$, are then drawn randomly and without replacement from the remaining set of 997 numbers. Let $p\,$ be the probability that, after a suitable rotation, a brick of dimensions $a_1 \times a_2 \times a_3\,$ can be enclosed in a box of dimensions $b_1 \times b_2 \times b_3\,$, with the sides of the brick parallel to the sides of the box. If $p\,$ is written as a fraction in lowest terms, what is the sum of the numerator and denominator?

Explanation: Call the six numbers selected $x_1 > x_2 > x_3 > x_4 > x_5 > x_6$. Clearly, $x_1$ must be a dimension of the box, and $x_6$ must be a dimension of the brick.
If $x_2$ is a dimension of the box, then any of the other three remaining dimensions will work as a dimension of the box. That gives us $3$ possibilities.
If $x_2$ is not a dimension of the box but $x_3$ is, then both remaining dimensions will work as a dimension of the box. That gives us $2$ possibilities.
If $x_4$ is a dimension of the box but $x_2,\ x_3$ aren’t, there are no possibilities (same for $x_5$).
The total number of arrangements is ${6\choose3} = 20$; therefore, $p = \frac{3 + 2}{20} = \frac{1}{4}$, and the answer is $1 + 4 = \boxed{5}$.